Someone Like You
by Mochoa1994
Summary: Songfic of 'Someone Like You' by Adele. "Maybe soon, I would find someone like him. Someone like my beloved Draco."


Summary: Song fic of 'Someone Like You' by Adele. "Maybe soon, I would find someone like him. Someone like my beloved Draco."

_**Daily Prophet**_

_**Draco Malfoy: Wizarding World's Most Eligible Bachelor Weds**_

I couldn't believe my eyes. I stared at the headline for what seemed like an hour. He really had moved on. I mean, I knew that we were over, but seeing this just made the situation real.

I was still in love with him. What on earth was wrong with me?

It had been nearly two years since our break up. I was so sure that he was going to be the one. I was ready to give the rest of my days to him. I was ready for it to be only me, only us.

I shook my head. I couldn't think like this. I couldn't let this get to me. I mean, I had been with plenty of other men since our break up... Okay, so I had been with one. I guess there is no point in lying to myself.

"On a beautiful spring afternoon, Draco and Astoria Malfoy, née Greengrass, were wed in front of the Minister for Magic only yesterday. The reception was enormous and spectacular much like the Malfoy weddings are.  
>"'It was a dream come true,' says Astoria. 'Draco is such a nice man, and he put a lot of effort into making this the best day of our lives.' Nothing but the best for near royalty, this reporter thinks..."<p>

I read the report aloud to myself. I couldn't go any further than that. The picture that covered the front page was moving, as per usual, and was of their kiss. It kept replaying over, and over again. It was torturing me, driving me insane. I had to tear my eyes off the paper and when I did, the tears that had started to well up fell.

_I heard that you're settled down.  
>That you found a girl<br>and you're married now.  
>I heard that your dreams came true.<br>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you..._

Where had it gone wrong? Was he just not ready, at 17, to become a little more serious? I most certainly was. I was ready to give my life to him.

I shook my head again. "Come on, Hermione. Get a grip."

My personal pep talk didn't help much. I stood and started pacing.

I couldn't think straight. I wanted to talk to him. No, not wanted. I _needed_ to talk to him. I _needed_ closure.

I walked out the back door of Grimmauld Place (Harry had offered to let me stay with him and Ginny) and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Sure enough, white decorations littered the grounds. Tables and chairs were being taken down.

It really happened. He really had moved on.

I walked through the gates and up to the front door. I knocked three times and the door opened. A young house-elf appeared at the doorway. "Tutsie can helps Miss?"

I smiled warmly. "Hi there, Tutsie. Is Draco at home?"

My heart broke as I said his name. I had only just concealed my tears as a female voice rang through the hall.

"Tutsie, who is at the door?"

Tutsie turned around and opened the door a little wider and I got a glimpse of the woman who had just spoken. "Tutsie has not asked Miss yet. Tutsie sorry, Miss Malfoy."

Rage coursed through my veins. So this was the woman who took my Draco? I shook my head once again.

He. Had. Moved. On. I couldn't feel like this. I had no right.

I forced myself to smile and hold out my hand. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. My name is Hermione Granger, and I was wondering if I could speak with Draco."

She smiled and took my hand. I felt the ring around her finger and tears started welling up again. I forced them back as she let me into the sitting room.

I tried my best to compose myself before he walked in. I had made up my mind on exactly what I was going to say, how I wanted the conversation to go, and what I could say to leave quickly.

However, everything I had planned flew out the window the second I saw him.

"Hello, Hermione. It's, uh, it's been a while." He wouldn't look at me.

_Old friend,  
>why are you so shy?<br>Ain't like you to hold back or  
>hide from the light.<em>

I chuckled nervously. What did I want to say, again? "It has."

We stood in an uncomfortable silence for a while before Draco coughed and sat down.

"So, why did you, uh, why did you come here?" I knew he wasn't trying to sound rude, but it still hurt.

I shook my head once again. I really needed to stop these feelings. "I saw the morning _Prophet_." I managed a weak smile. What was I doing here?

He still wouldn't meet my eyes. He cleared his throat. "And?"

I closed my eyes. These tears would not escape. I would not let them. "I—I just wanted to come and congratulate you. You and Astoria." My voice cracked on her name and I cursed myself.

He looked up and saw me wiping at my eyes. There was a pained expression on his face. "Hermione..."

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and  
>that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over...<em>

I shook my head and forced a smile. "I'm really happy for you. I'm glad that you found someone."

He shook his head. "Hermione, I'm really sorry."

I kept my smiling façade. I could feel my face burning up with the familiar sensation of weeping. My eyes were stinging with unshed tears. "There's nothing for you to apologize for."

At this, he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Yes there is."

I released everything I was holding in. I sobbed into his chest, clinging to the back of his shirt. I inhaled his scent, a luxury I had long since forgotten.

"I'm sorry for leaving you without an explanation. To be honest, at the time, I hadn't had one for even myself. But I realize now that it was the fear of getting in to deep. I didn't want to rush things with anyone. I still felt that I was in my youth, and with the unwanted 'help' of Blaise, I realized that getting serious with any girl, even if I loved her, would mean the end of my youth. I know now that Blaise was a bloody idiot. I'm truly sorry, Hermione."

I pulled away to look at his face. "Why didn't you come back to me, then?" I choked out through my sobs. I cursed myself for being to bloody weak.

He looked down. "In the time before I realized that Blaise was bloody stupid, I met Astoria and we sort of became a couple."

I smiled. This time it wasn't forced. This time it was out of irony. So, Astoria helped him figure that out, did she?

"That's, uh, that's great." I managed through my tears.

He tried to pull me closer in an effort to comfort me, but I couldn't do this anymore. "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

I wiped at my eyes. "I forgive you."

I actually meant it. I told myself that I wouldn't do this anymore. I wouldn't waste anymore of my tears on a matter that couldn't be changed.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>"Don't forget me", I begged  
>"I'll remember", you said<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead."<br>Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead"...<em>

I remembered the day of our first kiss like it was yesterday. It was completely unexpected and strange. At that time, I had still hated him.

We were Head Girl and Boy, and we shared a common room. The day he kissed me, he was only trying to get me to shut up—and it worked. Then _I_ had tried to shut him up. It then became a battle. When it was over, we unexpectedly became, shall we say 'snog buddies?' Somehow, it turned into a relationship; somehow, I fell for him.

The day I told him I was in love with him was the worst day of my life. He didn't say anything to me after I told him that; he just left.

I have a feeling he freaked out. He didn't really talk much to me after that and would be at the Three Broomsticks with Blaise almost every hour.

A couple days after, he broke it off without a reason. At least now I know why.

_You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday<br>It was the time of our lives  
>We were born and raised<br>In a summer haze  
>Bound by the surprise<br>Of our glory days_

"You shouldn't have to." Draco's voice broke into my thoughts. "I was awful to you."

I pulled away from him reluctantly and shook my head. "But I do. It's not your fault you didn't fall for me. I don't blame you for anything."

He looked at me incredulously. "Are you sure?"

I smiled and choked out a half-hearted laugh. "I'm sure. I'm sorry for barging in like this. There must be other things you need to do. Congratulations, by the way."

He looked down at his hands and smiled. "It's no problem. And thank you."

"Are you happy?"

He looked up at me, still smiling. "Yeah. Yes, I am."

I gave him another hug and whispered in his ear. "Then that's enough." I pulled away and walked to the door.

"Goodbye, Draco. Mrs. Malfoy." I nodded at Astoria, and she smiled warmly.

I walked out of the house and through the grounds to the apparation point. When I got home, I fell on my bed. Tears poured from my eyes onto my pillow. No matter how happy I was for him, I couldn't let go.

I would never let go.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>"Don't forget me", I begged  
>"I'll remember", you said<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead"<em>

I still loved him. Nothing could change that. Maybe one day I would find someone that loved me for me, someone that could overlook my 'know-it-all-ness.' Maybe soon, I would find someone like him.

Someone like my beloved Draco.

**My first song fic so please don't judge too much. Hopefully, all questions are answered in the end. If you still want to know what I had imagined their relationship to be, then ask, and I'll get back with you. Otherwise, you can imagine it for yourself:)**

**I realize this was really depressing and more 'angsty' than I normally like to write, but I really enjoyed writing it. **

**By the way, if you're waiting for an update of one of my other stories, I'm sorry but my muse has left me for the moment... And I blame school. But I'm getting on it, I promise.**

**Anyways, questions? Concerns? Flames? Critics? I'd love to hear them so please review!**


End file.
